Mind The Cameras
is the first episode of Superhuman Superstars. It was written by and first aired in October 2017. Synopsis A young actress known as Cleo Fuller has her powers exposed on the set of a movie she is involved in, and starts to get worried about what could happen to her. She meets some celebrities with powers like her and makes friends with them. Transcript A woman is seen being held up by strings. A director is then seen below her. :Director: Keep it up, Cleo! :Cleo: I don't know if I can, I think the string's about to snap! Cleo looks up and notices the string is very thin and her eyes go wide. :Cleo: (in her head) I'm gonna have to use them. The string snaps as Cleo starts to fall. However, Cleo starts to levitate by herself, with her eyes closed. The director seems surprised. :Director: Cut! Cleo floats down, landing perfectly on the floor. :Director: What was that? :Cleo: I have telekinesis. The camera crew look at Cleo, as Cleo's co-star steps forward. :Co-star: I've known this since we started filming. The director seems surprised. :Director: Uh... Take the day off, I guess. We might try and rewrite some stuff. Cleo shrugs as she goes out of a soundstage and into a trailer, putting her head in her hands. :Cleo: Ohh, I'm such an idiot. Cleo thinks about what could happen. :Cleo: I can't be the only one... right? ---- A young woman is seen in a penthouse apartment. She gets a phone call as she answers it. :Woman: Hello? :Voice: Winona, could you get in the studio today? :Winona: Oh, for- Winona hangs up and screams in frustration. :Winona: It never ends! Winona ruffles her hair as she looks around. :Winona: This shit's tiring and they don't realise that. They run the label. We do the music for them. They get the money. Winona creates a flame with her hand. :Winona: If it weren't for these powers, I might have led a normal life. But no. I had to get in on music. I had to have my record label discover my powers. I had to get more exposure than Ariana fucking Grande. Winona lies back, looking through her contacts to see "Antawn Solomon". :Winona: ...I can always experiment, though. Winona smirks as she rings Antawn up and starts talking to him. ---- The inside of a studio is shown, as a man and a woman are seen center stage in front of an audience. :Woman: Until next time, I've been Hokulani Bradley. :Ollie: And I've been Ollie Barton. The audience gives a round of applause as Ollie and Hokulani go backstage, as Hokulani sighs. :Hokulani: That was exhausting. :Ollie: Hey. You survived it. That's the main thing. :Hokulani: Explaining to that kid that he didn't win was heartbreaking. Especially when he went into a temper tantrum. :Ollie: At least you didn't let your powers get the best of you. :Hokulani: Good point. I was this fucking close though. Ollie smirks as they go into a car and drive off. :Hokulani: 3 years. We've worked together for 3 years now. :Ollie: Yeah. and we have too much money to account for those 3 years. :Hokulani: Yup. Ever since it was discovered that I'm a superhuman, we've been the face of TV. And quite frankly, it's getting boring. Ollie nods. :Hokulani: We're nowhere near getting out of that contract with ABC and our only way out is to do something really dumb. :Ollie: Even that doesn't work. You got a rock stuck in a kid's eye and ABC still let it slide. :Hokulani: Fair point. They're much more concerned for their ratings than they are safety. It's a dangerous game. Hokulani sighs as they go into a rather large house. ---- A stadium is seen as the camera shows a boxing ring. The announcer grabs a microphone. :Announcer: In the red corner, from Pensacola, Florida, Ty White! Ty raises his arm, seeming like he thinks he will win and cheers are heard. :Announcer: And in the blue corner, from Akron, Ohio, Mordikai "Dude" Redd! The cheers become even louder upon Mordikai's introduction as Mordikai looks at the crowd and then looks at his coach. :Mordikai: I think it's clear who they want to win. Mordikai's coach smirks as the bell rings. :Commentator: We're underway here at the Staples Center here in Los Angeles! Mordikai and Ty approach each other. :Ty: Come on, Dude! What'cha go- Mordikai swings a left hook at Ty, which causes him to collapse to the ground. The crowd cheers. :Commenator: Oh! Dude has toppled Ty White with a single punch! Mordikai looks over Ty as the referee starts counting. He then looks over to the commentator and shrugs. :Commentator: Even Dude doesn't know what happened! I guess you would if you'd won 70 matches without a single loss! Ty gets counted out as Mordikai lowers his eyebrows. :Announcer: Your winner by KO... Mordikai "Dude" Redd! The crowd cheers as Mordikai goes into a locker room. He sits on a bench and thinks about what happened. :Mordikai: ...That was way too easy. But whatever. He wanted to fight me, he got his fight. Even if it lasted about 5 seconds. Mordikai changes out of his boxing gear into his regular clothes as he goes out onto the street. :Mordikai: So, that's... 71-0 now. Still undefeated. Mordikai slaps his face a couple of times as he goes into the city. :Mordikai: I'm on fire right now. Can't help but land knockouts. Not even the heavyweights can hold me back. Mordikai enters an apartment building as he goes into an apartment and leaps onto a bed. :Mordikai: I love boxing. Mordikai closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. ---- A woman is seen walking through a street in Los Angeles as she hears a voice. :Voice: Veronica... Veronica turns around to see the person looks rather like a zombie. She then notices a lot of people also in zombified states behind the first one. :Veronica: Wh-What do you want? :Zombie #1: I'm your biggest fan... Worried, Veronica starts to run, but the zombie crowd follows her. Veronica starts to run faster but the heel of one of her boots breaks, causing her to hit the ground as the crowd catches up to her. They swarm around her as she starts screaming as Veronica is then seen waking up in an apartment, gasping. She then shakes her head. :Veronica: That was... weird. Veronica stretches as she goes over to a couch and slumps down on it. :Veronica: 12 years making these videos. 12 goddamn years. But I never thought my popularity would result in dreams like that. Veronica sighs. :Veronica: I wonder what would've happened if I just stayed in New Hampshire. If I never revealed that I'm a superhuman. Veronica creates a steel pole with her hand. :Veronica: 12 million of my subscribers came from that video. The one where I revealed my powers. It's pretty awesome... but also pretty stressful. Can't help but feel a lot of people watch my videos for the sake of seeing my powers. Or are at least subscribed cause of my powers. Veronica looks up at the ceiling as she considers what to do. ---- A woman is seen sleeping with her face on a keyboard and a Microsoft Word document open. She opens her eyes to see all that is on the screen is "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" for the entire page. :Woman: Whoops. The woman deletes the endless A's as it is shown just to say "A Foreword From Sylvia Hinrichs". :Sylvia: Right. So. Sylvia starts typing. :Sylvia: (narrating) So, when I was 15, I started writing a book to take the piss out of a series I read a ton when I was a kid - Harry Potter. The book was titled "Barry Potter's Philosopher Is Stoned". Sylvia pauses. :Sylvia: (narrating) ...Don't ask. Anyway. This book took me six years to write and when I released it to the public, it sold like hell. By that I mean New York Times bestseller level. The power cuts out as Sylvia frowns. She then lets out some electricity from her body as the house lights up again. :Sylvia: (narrating) ...Yeah, I also have that. Not like my publisher know. To them I'm just an author and not a superhuman. But I guess that has its perks. I know a lot of superhuman celebrities have had their asses exposed so much. So I'm kinda keeping a low profile with my powers. Sylvia appears happy with what she's written and emails the document to her publisher. However, she notices "electrokinesis" in the foreword. :Sylvia: Oh. Oh shit. They'll know now. Sylvia starts panicking as she goes to delete the email but then gets a reply from the publisher, reading "You have electrokinesis?", which Sylvia reluctantly answers to with "Yes". :Sylvia: Oh, please don't be dicks about this. Sylvia puts her hands together, praying for something good. ---- Cleo is seen in a cafe, looking through news on her phone as a certain headline catches her eye. :Cleo: Wait. Cleo scrolls back up to see an article with the title "Does Superhero Movie Star Cleo Fuller Have Actual Superpowers?" as her eyes go wide. :Cleo: Oh. She goes onto the article to see that it's just a rumor article. Cleo sighs a breath of relief. :Cleo: (in her head) My secret's safe for now. Cleo then notices a new headline saying "Director Of New Superhero Movie Confirms Lead Star Has Superpowers", which causes Cleo to bite her lip. :Cleo: (under her breath) Shit...? Cleo then looks out of the window to see a crowd formed, looking at her. She jumps and hides under the table. :Cleo: How'd they find me so fast?! It was only published 10 minutes ago! Cleo then looks at her phone to realise she'd made a tweet from the cafe, which Twitter had picked up on. :Cleo: ...Damn you, Twitter! Cleo continues to hide but she then hears Winona. :Winona: Hey! Cleo looks to see a pair of combat boots as Winona then ducks down. :Cleo: Ms. Harrell?! :Winona: Yeah! I was in this situation when people discovered my powers! Cleo gets out from beneath the table as the glass breaks, which a waitress notices. :Waitress: Hey, you're paying for that! Cleo and Winona start to run, as Cleo leaves a $10 bill in the waitress' hand as the two run down the street, before Winona takes Cleo into her apartment, the latter of whom is panting. :Cleo: Is... is that what I'm going to have to put up with?? :Winona: Oh yeah. Trust me, I've put up with it for 3 years. Cleo thinks about this. :Winona: Believe me, once your boss finds out about your powers, your life becomes a freak show. :Cleo: Ohh, no. No. No. No. No. Cleo starts hyperventilating. Winona suddenly hugs her to console Cleo. :Winona: You're name's Cleo, right? :Cleo: Yeah. Cleo then looks around the apartment. :Cleo: You're apartment's pretty nice. :Winona: Yeah, that's one of the few good things about being famous. Nice, big houses. Plenty of money. Cleo nods, impressed. She then hears the doorbell and goes to answer it, but Winona stops her. :Winona: Don't. Chances are it's the paparazzi or a crazed fan. Cleo then moves away from the door. She sighs as she sits down on Winona's couch. :Cleo: You have a big TV, don't you? :Winona: Yup. 94-inch. Cleo whistles as she turns it on and watches it. ---- Winona is seen calling someone. Hokulani is then seen picking up her phone and answering a call. :Winona: Hey, Hokulani? :Hokulani: Hey, Winona! What's goin' on? :Winona: I've got someone here. She's a superhuman. She's in that superhero movie that's coming up. :Hokulani: Cleo? :Winona: Yeah. :Hokulani: Oh, cool! Uh... Tell her to come to the All-Star Bar. Winona nods. She then motions to Cleo, who then nods. They walk out to Winona's car as they go off to the bar. Hokulani is then seen with Ollie in the bar as Mordikai enters and sits with them. :Ollie: Yo, big man! :Mordikai: Remember what this right hand can do. Hokulani smirks as a child in the booth behind them starts pulling on Mordikai's dreadlocks. :Mordikai: This is the only problem with dreads. Kids pulling them all the time. Sylvia then enters the bar and slumps down in the booth with the others. :Ollie: You alright? :Sylvia: Yeah, just... thinking about the life you guys are leading cause of Hokulani's powers. :Hokulani: Oh god, how did you expose them? :Sylvia: Foreword Hokulani shakes her head as Winona and Cleo enter, as they sit down and Mordikai looks at Cleo. :Mordikai: Yo. :Cleo: Uh... hi. Cleo then notices Hokulani and Ollie. :Cleo: Oh, hey! I know you two! :Hokulani: Most people do. Cleo then notices Sylvia as her eyes light up. :Cleo: Ms. Hinrichs?! :Sylvia: Yeah. :Cleo: I'm a huge fan of Barry Potter! :Sylvia: Thank you. :Cleo: One question. Who's he? Cleo points at Mordikai. :Mordikai: I'm Mordikai Redd. Pro boxer and sports analyst. :Cleo: Ohhh. :Mordikai: I gained fame 2 years ago after I toppled a heavyweight. :Cleo: Cool! :Winona: So, this is Cleo Fuller. Actress and superhuman like us. Except for Mordikai. :Hokulani: Have you blown the superpower cover yet? :Cleo: Yeah. Earlier today. Strings snapped on set and I used my own powers to avoid getting injured. Got telekinesis and cryokinesis. Cleo holds her arms up to show her sleeve tattoos. Hokulani nods, seemingly impressed. Winona then gets a text as she then leaves, getting into her car and driving off. ---- Veronica is seen eating a burger, with her feet up while she's at a computer. She is shown to be editing a video as she hears thumping outside. :Veronica: Weird. Veronica goes to a window to show someone running into a wall. Veronica frowns as she calls down to them. :Veronica: Are you alright? The person looks up at Veronica as their eyes light up. They then start to crawl up the wall to where Veronica. :Veronica: Gah! Veronica then swiftly shuts the window to protect herself. :Veronica: That was- The person then screams at the window, causing Veronica to jump back and run into her living room. She then recollects herself. :Veronica: That was... surreal, to say the least. Veronica then hears a banging on her door. She creates a pole made of steel and wraps it around the door handle. :Veronica: What the fuck is happening?! Veronica gets her phone as she calls Mordikai, who answers. :Mordikai: Yo. :Veronica: Hey, Mordikai! Uh... there are some really weird fans trying to get to me right now. :Mordikai: What kinda weird are we talkin' about here? :Veronica: Someone tried getting in through my bathroom window and one's trying to bust my door down to get to me. :Mordikai: You're bathroom's really high isn't it? :Veronica: Yeah! It's creepy even without that part! Mordikai scratches his head. :Mordikai: Just try and bear it. You'll be fine. Veronica nods and hangs up as the banging continues. ---- Winona is seen arriving at a house as she enters and hears a news report. :Reporter: There's been sightings of unusual, zombie-like people walking around Los Angeles. We tried to find out what they want, but this was all we got back. A zombie is seen, eyes spaced out as Winona gasps. The zombie lets out an inaudible yell. :Reporter: If you're out in the streets tonight, be wary. Winona appears worried as she walks through the house. :Winona: Yo, Antawn! Antawn walks through, with a guitar and a DJ deck. :Antawn: So, you're wanting to experiment with music? :Winona: Yeah. Strike back against the record company. Antawn looks at her, eyebrows raised. :Winona: Hey, if they want new music, I'll give them new music! Just... not the kind they were hoping for. Winona then has an evil smirk on her face. :Antawn: Ohh. I getcha. So... metal? :Winona: Hey, whatever you recommend! Antawn thinks for a moment. :Antawn: Honestly, your voice would work really well with a metal song. :Winona: Really? Antawn nods. :Winona: Right then, let's do that! Winona opens the door to see the zombie-like people she saw on TV. :Winona: ...Just a moment. Winona closes the door as she lets out a stream of fire that knocks them all back, but doesn't knock them out. Winona then goes back in the house. :Winona: We might be best recording here. Antawn nods as he goes to grab some other equipment. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Transcript Category:2017 Category:Subpages